


the evening star is shining bright

by orphan_account



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Pinocchio (1940), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, F/M, I guess that's the best term for it????, Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evangeline is a star who loves a firefly, and that is difficult.</p>
<p>Ray understands this – sort of; he knows the distance creates a problem, anyway. He wants Evangeline to be happy, is all, and he knows Evangeline has certain needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the evening star is shining bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts).



Evangeline is a star who loves a firefly, and that is difficult.

Ray understands this – sort of; he knows the distance creates a problem, anyway. He wants Evangeline to be happy, is all, and he knows Evangeline has certain needs.

That’s where the Blue Fairy comes in. A magic being who so often takes the form of a star; she and Evangeline are drawn to each other in what passes for physical attraction amongst stars.

In separate parts of the sky, the light of two stars pulse in sync. A sexual moment for a star is something amazing, but difficult to describe. A warm energy permeates the celestial being. Thoughts vanish – for stars do have thoughts – and are replaced by pure emotion. It’s a sensation beings of the Earth could never handle, but to stars, it is bliss.

Evangeline’s light flickers out for a moment once the sexual act has passed, but soon she’s shining again. She thanks her friend, the Blue Fairy, and though of course one cannot see a star smile, another star can _feel_ it. Evangeline smiles back.

**Thank you.**

The Blue Fairy’s light twinkles. She’s laughing. **You’re not the only one who enjoys it, my dear.**


End file.
